


Loquaciousness

by meiwai



Series: OFF kinkmeme fills [5]
Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiwai/pseuds/meiwai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a prompt on the OFF kinkmeme: </p><p>Zacharie telling the Player all the naughty, naughty things he wants to do to them. In detail. He can fuck them when he's done, but I want the focus to be on the dirty talk leading up to it.</p><p>bonus points if the player isn't allowed to touch themselves or has their hands tied...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loquaciousness

"Your hands where I can see them, dear Player. The webcam is on for a reason."

The voice is light, teasing, a purr. Whimsical. Diabolical. You fidget in your seat and place your wrists delicately on the edge of your laptop. You splay your fingers once, then clench them. You're nervous.

"Good."

The masked sprite walks downward on your screen. You interpret the movement as towards you, but in two dimensions the effect is somewhat lost. Regardless, you sweat. There's a dryness in your throat that no amount of swallowing seems able to soothe. 

"If I see your naughty little hands stray in the slightest, this ends~" Zacharie whispers. "Keep your headphones on."

You nod. 

He chuckles, "Won't you say something, my dearest puppeteer? Or is the reversal of roles too much a shock to the system?"

You let out the breath you didn't know you were holding and stutter out, "Z-Zacharie," breathily. 

"Aah, that's very good. Very, very good," he exhales through a hum and the vibration of the sound rings in your ears. You close your eyes. "Yes, my name on your lush, beautiful lips. That's perfect."

His voice drops to a low rumble. "There are many things I'd like to come out from those lips," you hear a sly grin in his tone when he continues, "and put in, and slide back out, and in, and out, and in..." 

You let out a groan and quickly bite it back. Zacharie's voice in your ears lilts at once. "Ah, ah, ah, Player, I want to hear those too... the microphone is also on for a reason, you see."

The groan turns into a sigh when you let it out and Zacharie chuckles his trademark chuckle again. "That is nice too. Oh, but you are exquisite. What a thrill it is to be able to see you, to be able to see you give yourself to me like this.

"I hope you do not see this as an ordeal, dearest," he whispers in your left ear, almost conversationally. You're shivering in your chair. "This is my gift to you, for your, ah... continued business." There's a pause, and then he switches to your right ear, "I would just rather you didn't speed things along. I alone will bring you to your pleasure. That's why I need your lovely hands off of your lovely self. It is not punishment."

He breathes into your right ear in a way that suggests you aren't the only one... affected, by this interaction. "But if you wanted, I would punish you. I would gladly punish you, spread out over my knees, on the ground at my feet..."

His chuckle is for the purpose of cutting himself short, this time. "Well, maybe another day. For now, let it never be said that I do not take care of my loyal customers~ now let's speak more of your lips."

You bite on your lower lip. He inhales deeply. "Ah, yes, I want you bare and willing with your head tilted just so, so that I could taste the need on your tongue, the desire between your teeth. I could speak words of longing into your mouth; I can be a romantic, I'll have you know. But that isn't all you want in your mouth, is it, sweet Player?"

You whimper, mouth falling slack by a centimeter when he pauses. Zacharie's sprite paces on the screen. His movement blurs as your half-lidded eyes look on hazily. Your hands are steadfastly poised just below your keyboard. 

"No... it isn't. You want more. I could fuck your sweet mouth with my tongue, my fingers, and you would beg for my cock around them, wouldn't you? You lustful creature," he articulates contentedly. "Your lips stretched around my cock..." 

You groan. 

"The sounds you make as I push myself past those lips, inch by inch, all the way into your throat, gripping the back of your head, clutching the hair at your neck..."

"Zacharie..."

"Shh, shh," he shushes you calmly. "I want to fuck your throat."

"A-ah-"

"You could take it. I would help you... teach you. Oh, I would train you to take me inside you. I could do it many times, as many times as it would take for you to accept me deep inside like that. But I would not mind the feel of your gagging around me, at first."

You're shaking. He pauses. "I could come in your mouth."

You moan, your legs pressed tightly together and shifting ceaselessly, frantically, to ease the pressure of your lust, wishing you could touch yourself desperately. Zacharie laughs. "I could spill myself into you, shoved down inside your throat, and make you swallow around me. Would you like that?"

The eyes of Zacharie's mask stare into you. You're rubbing yourself into your chair. It isn't enough, isn't what you need...

"A credit for your thoughts, dear Player?"

You pant, "Z-Zacharie... I want... I, I want to touch myself..."

"No," he says sternly. You're startled. "No..." he repeats, more softly. "That isn't what you want. Tell me what you really want. Tell me what you need. Go on."

Your eyes flutter shut. "Zacharie, I- I want you to touch me..."

"Ah," He responds, "ah, yes, that's good, that's very good...

"And yes, how I would touch you... your quivering, needy body my canvas, and my fingertips, the palette and brushes... I would push you down beneath me and make your body mine-"

He pauses abruptly and you realize he is momentarily flustered. The thought makes you arch towards the screen, fingernails biting into your palms as you fight to still your hands. 

"-ah. I would claim you, mark you... your neck under my teeth, your hips bruised in the shape of my grasp..."

"Zacharie, please-"

"Patience is a virtue, dear Player!" He settles himself in the center of your otherwise blank screen and you can hear the delight in his chuckle. "Besides, I haven't yet touched you there..."

You feel yourself moistening against your underwear. "W-where... Zachary, t-tell me..."

"Oh, only the most intimate part of you... I'll make it mine too." His voice sounds closer than ever and sweat is beading above your lip. "I'll open you with my fingers and tongue, trace my name inside you, make you scream for me...

"I bet you'd scream so prettily... my name, cries for more, cries for faster, and harder, and deeper... I would milk you hoarse for these sounds..."

You feel so empty right now and god how could you have lasted this long, you're leaking for him and your whimpers spill out uncontrollably. Zacharie's smile can be heard in his voice. 

"Do you want to come?"

You nod. You're taking in air with short, labored breaths and it never feels like enough. 

"I'll make you come. I'd tease you at your entrance. I'd-" His voice breaks almost imperceptibly. "-I'd make you beg for me inside you. But I would be kind... I would take care of you."

Your grinding is more wanton than ever now. Zacharie seems to appreciate your display. "I would thrust in and claim you for myself... oh, your body tight and hot and slick around me would be bliss... I'd take you mercilessly... for all my talk of tenderness, I wouldn't be able to hold back...

"I would force myself into you," He rasps out. "But you would let me. Dear Player... I'd fuck you raw, every which way, above you, behind you, below you... Oh, I'd have you writhing your pleasure on top of me, yes... I'd have you come, riding me, pushing me into yourself willingly, mindlessly, tightening around me as you reached your completion..."

You feel as though you are about to. "Oh, god, Zacharie... Zacharie, Zach-"

"And then I would push you onto your back and hold you down as I found my own climax in you."

"Zacharie-"

"I would ride it out, go all the way in and coax precious, wet noises from your body with my final thrusts. And then..."

He stops.

"-And then?" You demand breathlessly, urgently.

"...and then," he whispers, "My divine player, I would kiss you, and tell you I loved you."

You come, your eyes blank, turned to the ceiling, your throat bared. The sound you make is barely a gasp. You feel the moisture pool between your legs and think distantly that despite this you regret nothing. Zacharie's chuckle echoes from both sides of your headphones. 

Slowly, vision returns to you and you level your eyes to the screen again. Zacharie is still in the middle, immobile and soundless. There's a moment of quiet, filled only by your heavy breathing. You're unable to speak. You almost fear, for a few alarming moments, that the game has frozen, then Zacharie breaks the silence. 

"-but you should know, Player," Zacharie continues, voice back to it's normal playfulness, "...that last part, I charge for that."


End file.
